the Warrior Princess
by Yakumo
Summary: Sakura finnally makes a decision. The Prince discovers that the person he hates the most will go with him to Severna. Will Yue and Keroberos take the challenge of training Sakura? Find out!!!
1. Default Chapter

Yakumo: Yeah since this is the ending of a year and the start of another I decided to post my Fanfic on the last hours of 2001  
  
Yue: Oh boy  
  
Yakumo: And we are having a party and invited the complete cast of CCS  
  
(In comes Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo, Eriol, Touya and the whole gang)  
  
Yue: @_@ Touya is here?  
  
Yakumo: Yes  
  
Yue: Yakumo how could you do that? He wants to see Yukito, not me  
  
Yakumo: No problem (Takes out of her bag sailor moons magic wand) Sakura can you lend me the key of the Star?  
  
Sakura: Yes, just be careful  
  
Yakumo: (Nods) Moon Healing Release!!!!  
  
(Everybody watches in awe as both wands join each other)  
  
Yakumo: Divide in two what's now one at least until New Year's over  
  
Yue: (Enveloped in a heap of pink) What the.?  
  
(After a few minutes)  
  
Yukito: What happened?  
  
Yue: I don't know  
  
Yue: (Looks at Yukito)  
  
Yukito: (Looks at Yue)  
  
Yue and Yukito: (Scream)  
  
Yue: What are you doing here?  
  
Yukito: I could ask the same  
  
Yue and Yukito: (Turn to Yakumo)  
  
Yakumo: Touya, here's your gift  
  
Touya: (Looks at both the angel and the bishonen) What.? Yuki.?  
  
Yukito: Toya?!  
  
(They Both hug and kiss)  
  
Nakuru: Ok, I definitely didn't need to see that  
  
Yakumo: Me neither. Anyway let's dedicate this to. Yue? What's wrong?  
  
Yue: Not even Clow-sama could've done that  
  
Yakumo: (Sighs) Yue it's called the power of Fan fiction writers. Anyone can do that. Now can we go and dedicate this  
  
Yue: Oh yeah. Yakumo wants to dedicate this to her Friends  
  
ChetteTeng, Ah_Young, StArPrInCeSsSaKuRa, Syaoran's Clow (Happy birthday by the way), Brat-girl-chan, Aiko Seeno-chan, Mitsugatchi-kun, Sakura_Child and Sapphie  
  
Yakumo: Thank you for all you support. This story is dedicated to you and to the reviewers (Even the bad ones) because without you we don't know what us, Fanfic writers, would do.  
  
Yue: Now to the bad part.  
  
Yakumo: No Yue, let me. I don't own CCS  
  
Yue: Wow Yakumo, you're taking it better than before, it seems the cast on your leg helped you  
  
Yakumo: (Faints)  
  
Yue: Guess not. Well on with the New fic.  
  
  
  
  
  
The Warrior Princess  
  
The Deal of the Kingdoms  
  
A long time ago, in a faraway land, there were two kingdoms that waged war upon each other. They had been fighting for so long, that some of the people didn't know exactly how they had been fighting for. The fight was known to everybody as "The Eternal War".  
  
  
  
The first kingdom was the Kieran Empire. It was ruled by the Royal Family of the Li's, conformed by Queen Yelan, her 4 daughters and her son Xiaolang. Queen Yelan took over her husband kingdom after his death and was supposed to stay in command of it until her son married.  
  
The prince of Kieran was known for his fighting abilities, strength and courage. Also for the way he escaped of his glomping cousin, Princess Meiling, who was fixed on the idea that she was supposed to marry him soon, since they were both on age and he had made a promise to her when he they were kids. actually, he was forced into the promise.  
  
  
  
The next kingdom was the kingdom of Severna. Severna was ruled by the Royal family of the Kinomotos, made up by the King Fujitaka, His son and Heir Touya and his beautiful daughter Sakura.  
  
  
  
Severna was a peace loving land that hated the war and only fought to defend themselves from their enemies of Kieran. In an effort to end the war, King Kinomoto and his son decided to make a reunion with Queen Yelan in the neighboring land of Avalon, leaving his kingdom in the hands of his daughter Sakura.  
  
  
  
After months of negotiations, both kingdoms reached an agreement. Now both the King and the heir where returning to Severna, escorted by a few soldiers.  
  
  
  
"Ah, my dear daughter. I'm going to see her at last!" Said the king "I've missed her so much"  
  
"Otousan, are you sure that we did the right thing leaving Sakura- chan in charge of Severna?, I mean, she's alone with all that responsibility" Asked his son  
  
"Touya-san, Sakura has received the same training as you, in case anything happened and you couldn't take over as the King, Sakura would be the next best thing" answered Fujitaka "I'm sure she did all right"  
  
Suddenly, Touya's face changed expression "Otousan, are you sure we did the right thing?, Isn't there any other way to end this silly war?  
  
Hearing his son Fujitaka's expression changed also, from the one of happiness he had over remembering his daughter to one of infinite sadness "No Touya-san, we promised"  
  
  
  
"Those stupid Kieranians" said Touya "It's always their silly way"  
  
"Touya-san, I really don't want to hear anything more about the people of Kieran" said the king " I only want to think that I'm going home to meet with my daughter and my people. By the way, did you send the Royal messenger to advise Sakura that we where coming home?"  
  
"Yes Otousan. I sent Yukito-san last night"  
  
"Good"  
  
"But remember Otousan, you cannot put this away as if nothing happened. You have to tell Sakura, If she doesn't agree, we have to respect her decision"  
  
Fujitaka nodded  
  
  
  
In the castle of Severna there was a big ruckus going on  
  
"Princess, where are you?!!" Exclaimed a young girl who had pigtails  
  
"Princess Sakura!!!" Another girl with glasses on her face screamed  
  
"Have you found her yet?"  
  
"No Lady Rika, she doesn't seem to be anywhere"  
  
"Lady Chiharu, Lady Naoko continue searching. Today the King comes back and she must be here to receive her family" said Lady Rika  
  
"Hai" said the two women at the same time  
  
Just in that moment, a beautiful girl with raven black hair and blue eyes walked towards the search group  
  
"What's going on? I thought the King was coming today, Why aren't things prepared for his welcome?"  
  
"Lady Tomoyo, we can't seem to find the princess" Explained Lady Rika "she has disappeared since breakfast and a few minutes later Sir Yukito came saying that the King was coming back and it's only a day away from the castle"  
  
Lady Tomoyo just laughed  
  
"Don't worry Lady Rika, continue the preparations. I shall find the Princess for you"  
  
"Huh? You mean you know where she is?" Asked Lady Rika  
  
Lady Tomoyo just nodded.  
  
"Thank you Lady Tomoyo. I don't know what I would do without you" Said Lady Rika holding Tomoyo's hand  
  
"Don't worry about the princess, I'll bring her quickly" And with that she left the castle and headed towards the Imperial gardens of the castle. After a little walk she reached a little wall of plants. She passed through it and found a gate that was hidden beneath all the foliage. She pushed the gate.  
  
"Just as I thought" whispered Lady Tomoyo  
  
There sitting under a Sakura Tree reading a book was Princess Sakura. In her lap what looked as a stuffed animal was in a resting position.  
  
"Princess Sakura!" Exclaimed Tomoyo  
  
"Lady Tomoyo-chan, How.?"  
  
"Don't even move"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because. You look so beautiful I want to draw your picture"  
  
The princess sweat dropped  
  
"Ohohohohoho, you know how much I love to draw pictures of you Sakura- chan"  
  
"Lady Tomoyo."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"How did you know I was here?" Asked the Princess, a quizzical look on her face  
  
"Let's just say it was intuition" Answered Tomoyo  
  
"Hoe?"  
  
"Sometimes Princess, your naiveté makes you look so cute. Anyway, I just guessed. I thought that since you like to read so much and we were talking about your mother last night that you would want to come to her garden" said Tomoyo. Then looking at Sakura book she read the title "Ways of Eastern Magic"  
  
"Princess, where did you get this book?" Asked Tomoyo with a very serious face  
  
"Uh, well."  
  
"Well.?"  
  
"I took it from."  
  
Lady Tomoyo waited for an answer  
  
"Sorcerer Merlin's bookshelf" Answered the Princess  
  
Lady Tomoyo's eyes widened " Princess I thought you promised that you would never get near that shelf anymore. You remember what happened last time?" After she said the last part she signaled to the stuffed animal that was on the Princess Sakura's lap  
  
As if on cue the stuffed animal started to move and yawn. It opened its eyes and looked at Lady Tomoyo  
  
"Good day Lady Tomoyo, How are you today?"  
  
"Very well Kero-chan. I hope you had a pleasant rest" she said  
  
" I did, thank you." Answered the supposed-to-be-a-plushed-animal being  
  
Turning to Sakura, Lady Tomoyo said "You and I are going to have a long talk young lady, but before you have to get ready"  
  
"Ready for what?" Asked the Princess  
  
"Your father, The King and your brother are coming back today"  
  
"HOEEEE!!! How come nobody told me?" Asked the princess  
  
"It looks like a few minutes after you disappeared from the castle, Sir Tsukishiro-san came with the news of your father's comeback. Princess you have to stop doing that. It doesn't look good on a Lady, and much less."  
  
".On a young Princess like yourself" Completed Sakura "How many times Tomoyo-chan do I have to tell you not to call me princess when we are alone?"  
  
"I just can't help it" said Tomoyo  
  
"Anyway, let's go, I don't want to leave father waiting" and with that the princess grabbed Kero-chan and ran towards the castle  
  
"Hey, be careful with the fur!!!" Exclaimed Kero-chan  
  
Lady Tomoyo just saw Sakura and smiled. The princess green eyes and her eternal smile were enough to melt the hardest of hearts. Her physical beauty was nothing compared to her internal beauty. All the land knew they had a really energetic Princess, who was kind to her people, smart as any other man in the court and as dense as gravy, but nobody got mad at that. Her naiveté, as Lady Tomoyo called it, made her more beautiful than she already was.  
  
"Come on Lady Tomoyo, Last one to the castle is a rotten tomato!!" Exclaimed the princess  
  
"Coming"  
  
As the gate of the castle opened, an smiling King Fujitaka and Prince Touya entered the castle grounds.  
  
"Long live the King and The Prince!!!"  
  
"We've missed you both"  
  
Riding in their horses, both Fujitaka and Touya saluted the people that had come to the gates to received them. Even thought they were smiling, both were deeply sad inside  
  
  
  
  
  
As they reached the back door of the castle Sakura saw both her brother and father  
  
"Look Tomoyo-chan, there they are!!" said Sakura pointing towards both men "We have to hurry" she then looked closer and her smiled faded "Something has happened" she said  
  
"Huh? What do you mean?"  
  
"They're not happy. Quickly Tomoyo, I have to change, Let's hurry"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Home at last" said King Fujitaka. Turning to Lady Rika he asked "Where's my daughter Lady Rika?"  
  
"She said that she shall join us in the throne room your majesty" She answered bowing  
  
King Fujitaka smiled "Thank you, Lady Rika-san. We'll wait for her in the throne room. Tell the counselors and advisers that I have to talk to them too, so let them meet me in there"  
  
"Yes Sire"  
  
  
  
  
  
In Kieran, another scene was unfolding.  
  
"Prince Xiaolang, Where are thou?" Screamed a girl with black hair and emerald red eyes  
  
A boy with amber eyes and brown hair was escaping from her. He entered into one of the rooms of the castle  
  
"Good, she won't find me here" he said  
  
"Who won't find you here?" said a voice behind his back  
  
"Mom, you scared me to death" He answered " I'm hiding from Meiling  
  
Queen Yelan Frowned. Her son had grown into a handsome and strong young man, but he still had a few problems facing his own feelings "Xiaolang you must know that it's best not to run from your problems, but face them"  
  
"Mother, I know, But I can't take anymore glomping anymore"  
  
In that moment a few knocks were heard outside the door  
  
"Xiaolang, I know you're there, open up!!!"  
  
The prince gasped and looked at his mother "Please mom just this once, hide me" he whispered  
  
Queen Yelan sighed " Ok, get in there" as she pointed to one hidden door on the wall  
  
As Xiaolang hid, Yelan opened the door of the room  
  
"Meiling, what's wrong?" She asked  
  
The girl seeing the Queen flinched "I'm sorry aunty, It's just that I was looking for Xiaolang and I thought I saw him enter this room"  
  
"Well I haven't seen him today Meiling, but if you want, you can search my room."  
  
Xiaolang whispered a little curse. He knew how Meiling was and she would search the room high and low for him  
  
".but you know that by doing that you would be distrusting your aunt who happens to be the Queen and that would mean treason"  
  
Xiaolang couldn't help to suppress a little giggle *Way to go mom* he could feel the nervousness in Meiling's voice  
  
"T-there's no n-need for t-that aunt, I b-believe you"  
  
"Good, you can run along now, and Meiling."  
  
"Yes aunt?"  
  
"When you find him, send him here, I need to speak to him"  
  
Meiling nodded and left the room  
  
When Yelan closed the door, Xiaolang came out of his hiding place  
  
"You're great mom, I couldn't even do it better myself" He began giggling as his mother looked at him with a serious expression. Noticing this, he calmed down "Mom, what's wrong?"  
  
"Xiaolang, next time you have to face Meiling, besides she's your fiancée"  
  
"Mom, are you going to continue with that? I'm not in love with Meiling"  
  
"So you're in love with someone else?"  
  
"No, that's not what I meant" he said as he slumped on his mother bed "I love Meiling the same way I love Shiefa, Fei-mei, Fuutie or Fanren"  
  
Now it was Yelan's turn to giggle "I know Syaoran, you don't have to explain that to me"  
  
"Well mom, I have to go. I promised Sir Hiraguizawa to train with him today"  
  
As Xiaolang was about to leave, his mother grabbed his hand  
  
"Before you leave we have to talk"  
  
  
  
Both Sakura and Tomoyo were walking down the aisle that headed towards the throne room. As they were walking Tomoyo kept lecturing Sakura on the reasons she shouldn't continue reading books from the Bookshelf of Sorcerer Merlin.  
  
"Remember, the last time you went there you discovered the Clow book and we got into all this trouble Sakura, you must understand that even thought you're a Sorceress, You're a princess too and you have Royal duties" said Tomoyo  
  
"I know, I know"  
  
"Sakura, I'm not telling you this to bother you, It's just that I don't want you to get hurt, I. I love you too much and I would be hurt if something happened to you"  
  
Sakura looked at Tomoyo "I know that you care for me Tomoyo, I care for you too. You're my best friend and cousin, I don't want you to get hurt, but I cannot promise you that I won't be reading those books again. I need to know more about Clow-san and the cards that are under my care now"  
  
As they finished talking they arrived to the throne room. One of the guards opened the doors and let the two young girls in.  
  
When the Princess saw her father she beamed with joy, but knowing that all the advisors and counselors of the King where there, she controlled herself and walked quietly down the aisle of the room. She bowed at her father and brother and sat to the left of her father.  
  
"How was your trip father?" She whispered in his ear  
  
Fujitaka didn't answer. He just started addressing the people in the room  
  
"I made this reunion to inform you of the results of the visit to Kieran" he said "We have found a better way to settle things"  
  
Sakura smiled, But she didn't understand why her father and her Oniichan were so saddened.  
  
"We have decided to have a tournament, our best warriors against theirs, whoever wins the tournament, will be the winner of the Eternal War and we shall declare a truce amongst our people"  
  
"What about the loser?" asked Sakura. She noticed that her father and her brother paled  
  
King Fujitaka sighed "The loser would not only have to accept his loss, but also he must give away the most precious thing he has. Kieran has agreed to give us it's finest riches in case we win"  
  
Sakura was still afraid. Her Otousan and her Oniichan were hiding something from her. She knew she wouldn't like the answer to the next question, but she had to ask it anyway  
  
"Severna doesn't have many riches, we make our money out of trading with other regions, what will we give if we lose?  
  
  
  
Fujitaka couldn't talk. He couldn't watch Sakura. It was then when Sakura noticed that her father's eyes were filing with tears. Touya was the one who gave her an answer  
  
"We'll also give our most precious treasure away Sakura-chan"  
  
"But we don't have riches. We don't have gold, or emeralds or diamonds, What will we trade for peace?"  
  
Touya sighed. After a moment of hesitation he answered "Sakura, we will give our most precious and cherished treasure away. They asked for our princess Sakura, They asked for you"  
  
  
  
Yakumo: Well that's all. The first chapter of my third Fanfic is ready, yay!!!  
  
Yukito: (Opens a bottle of Pepsi) Yakumo-chan only two minutes before midnight!!!  
  
Yue: I still don't know how you did it Yakumo But the fact that you were able to separate me and Yukito at least for New Years it's very scary, I mean not even Clow-sama could do that  
  
Yakumo: Well, at least Touya is happy, but I'm sad, I don't have anyone.  
  
Yue: what do you mean?  
  
Yakumo: Mom has Dad, Sakura-chan has Syaoran-kun, Tomoyo-chan has Eriol- kun, Suppi has Kero, Touya-kun has Yukito-kun, Nakuru has. Kaho-san, and I'm so alone _' I'm so sad.  
  
Yue: Hey you have me  
  
Yakumo: (Looks at Yue with starry eyes) Really?  
  
Yue: Hai  
  
Yakumo: (Raises her cup) For another year of cool Fanfic writing  
  
Yue: for another year  
  
Everybody: KAMPAI!!!!  
  
Yakumo: Well everybody thanks for the last year and the reviews. I'm so happy to give this to you on such a happy day as New Years Eve. This Kampai is for you. If you want to contact me you can at cuteyakumo@hotmail.com and at kawaiiyakumo@hotmail.com and next year just wait for the opening of my own web page Yakumo's corner coming soon! Until then Remember REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW  
  
Everybody: Ja ne Minna-san 


	2. The Silver sword

Yakumo: Yay!!!! I'm back!  
  
Yue: About time!  
  
Yakumo: (Whacks Yue over the head) Minna I'm sorry it took so long, demo I had exams in the university and... had problems with mi isp -_-. But finnally i'm back and decided to update!  
  
Yue: Ow! I bet you don't have fans anymore!  
  
Yakumo: (glares) Anyway I'm back. I'll try to update the other two fanfics during the week! ok?  
now Yue, Time for the news!!!!  
  
Yue: Okie! here goes!  
  
Since Yakumo dissapeared for almost 8 months she decided to make it up to you! she got her own channel on mIRC on a dalnet server. Actually she got greedy and got two channels!  
  
Yakumo: Hai! they're called #AnimeLand and #AnimeRainbow. We can chat, discuss fanfics and play trivia... Animetrivia of course! and if you've got an fserve you're welcome to use it!  
  
Yue: ¬¬ The truth is that no one has gone to her channel except her and her bot  
  
Yakumo: (Glares at Yue) anyway this story is dedicated to all those who reviewed while I wasn't here! ^_^ thank you and Sorry for taking so long!!!!. Also this one is written for my little online sister YukiUsagi also knowd as Yuuki-Miaka!!!!!  
  
Yue: Yakumo doesn't own CCS  
  
Yakumo: Thanks. Now that that's outta the way... ON WITH THE FIC!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
The Warrior Princess  
  
  
  
In the princess quarters Sakura couldn't stop crying. the memory of those words made her heart ache as nothing else had. She hurted desperately. But she had come to a decision that would free Severna out of it's problem  
  
Flashback  
  
"Me...? but...Why?" She asked her father still not understanding what was going on  
  
"We don't know Sakura, we just know she wants you" Explained Fujitaka "At first I thought she wanted you to get married to her son, Prince Xiaolang but...?  
  
"But what?"  
  
"We found out he's engaged already..." completed Touya "...with his cousin"   
  
Sakura's eyes began filling with tears. She didn't want to leave Severna. That was her house. All her friends were there  
  
"It's your decision Sakura-chan" Said Fujitaka "If you don't want to go on with this... We'll understand"  
  
  
But Sakura knew the implications of saying no to this proposal. The eternal war had separated mothers and sons, wives and husbans, Fathers from their children. Some came back, others didn't and sometimes the ones that came back were so badly crippled that they ended up suffering for the rest of their lives. The end of the war was in her hands and she couldn't afford to be selfish  
  
"I agree" She said "Besides we have great knights, we won't lose" Then turning to her people she said "We won't lose!"  
  
  
END OF FLASHBACK  
  
She looked so sure that day, but at the same time she didn't like the tournament idea, wars always needed bloodsheds from the innocent.  
  
What had her feeling worse was the news she heard from Yue as he came back and hid to talk with Keroberos  
  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
"They're magic users Keroberos" said Yue "I still don't know why The King agreed"  
  
"He must have his reasons don't you think Yue?"  
  
Yue nodded "the King wouldn't sacrifice his daughter without a reason, he always knows what he's doing."  
  
Keoberos nodded  
  
END OF FLASHBACK  
  
Sakura's thought's were interrupted when she heard a knock on her door, followed by the voices of her 4 best friends  
  
"Sakura-chan, how are you feeling?" Asked Tomoyo  
  
"We're all so mad! we still don't know why Queen witch Yelan asked for you!" said Rika who approached her and held her hand  
  
"We've come to the decision that if you go, we go with you also Hime-sama!" Said Naoko as Chiharu cried her eyes out  
  
Sakura smiled "Thank you minna! but we won't go anyway!"  
  
"They say that the Kieran warriors are totally ruthless and go to great lenghts to defend the honor of the queen and the heir" Said Chiharu between sobs  
  
"Do you actually know why the queen asked strickly for you?" Asked Tomoyo  
  
Sakura shook her head   
  
"Well at least is not to marry you to that caveman she has for a son" said Lady Rika "The things I've heard about that man are enough to make you despise him!"  
  
"I've heard he never smiles, nor cries or anything! he doesn't have any feeling whatsoever" Added Naoko "Almost as a ghost"  
  
Hearing the word ghost made Sakura jump from her bed "H-He's a g-ghost?"  
  
"Don't pay any attention to Lady Naoko, you know how she likes to overdo things!" said Lady Rika "Well girls it's time we left Sakura-chan alone, she needs to rest now"  
  
"Aww... Do we have to?" Said Chiharu  
  
Rika nodded "We'll be with her all day tomorrow so now let's go"  
  
After saying Good night all the girls left... except Tomoyo   
  
"Do you think it has to do with the Sakura Cards, right?" said Tomoyo bluntly  
  
Sakura looked at her. Tomoyo could read her like a book, which strangely was always very annoying but today came as a hand in a glove. She nodded.  
  
"Earlier today I heard Keroberos and Yue talking about how Yue felt they were magic users, but that he knew that Otousan had a plan because he would never give me away"  
  
"You've talked to them?"   
  
"Not yet" answered the princess "besides Yukito went out with Touya and Kero said something about going to the enchanted woods"  
  
"That's weird" said Tomoyo  
  
"What's weird?"  
  
"I saw Touya training with the knights today... there was no Yukito"  
  
Sakura blinked  
  
  
  
  
The enchanted woods outside of Severna were filled with folks tales about ghosts and strange creatures. Everyone was scared to death of them and nobody entered. Legend had it that The sylphs, spirits of air, Ifrit the spirit of fire, Undine, the spirit of water, And Gnome the spirit of earth lived there... but actually the only ones that lived there and only till Sakura finished catching them were the clow cards themselves.  
  
Since everyone was so deadly scared of them, the Sakura book guardians decided that this was the perfect place to talk to their former master   
  
"Are you sure he'll come here Yue?" asked Kerberos who still didn't believe that Fujitaka wanted to meet with them  
  
The angel nodded his head an looked down signaling a place where they both felt a familiar energy  
"Look, down there"  
  
The winged Lion couldn't believe what he saw. There sitting in a tree stump was the King himself waiting for both of them.  
  
"You're late" he said  
  
As both creatures landed they bowed politely in front of him. the first one to talk was Yue  
  
"Master, why did you call us? Does this have to do with our new mistress?"  
  
Fujitaka smiled and nodded "It's time for the Mystical Warrior to wake up"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Meanwhile in Kieran, Prince Xiaolang was training with his friends sir Hiraguizawa and Sir Yamazaki, both officers of the Kieran army  
  
"Xiaolang, Why... are you so mad?" asked Takashi as he defended himself from each blow of The prince sword  
  
"Don't worry Takashi, he's just mad 'cause the Queen sent him to participate in a tournament... " said Hiraguizawa  
  
"Another one? but we just came from Varonne's?" said Takashi  
  
"This isn't any other tournament Takashi" said Xiaolang "This one is in Severna.. It's made to stop the war"   
  
"Yatta!!!, about time! A tournament with a reason! I'll go" Said Takashi, who lost concentration and fell to the floor  
  
"Not with that form you won't my friend" Said Xiaolang mocking him  
  
"Come on Xiaolang, let Takashi be. Fight me, I bet I'll win you!" Teased the young man "If you win I'll talk to your mother so that she'll leave you alone"  
  
Knowing that Eriol and his mother had a lot of confidence in each other, Xiaolang accepted "O.K Eriol, If I win you'll do that and you'll have to keep Meiling away from me for a week" he said  
  
"It's a bet" said Eriol as he grabbed his sword and set himself in fighting stance  
  
As the swords collided with each other the cold, metallic sound filled the room, both men were really habile with their swords. Even thought they were heavy in their hands, it seems like they were really feathers, all blows were avoided. this continued for a really long time  
  
"You've gotten better Xiaolang, but I'm still the best!" In a swift move Eriol disarmed Syaoran of his sword, leaving him only with his shield "I guess we're all going to Severna, don't you think prince?"  
  
Syaoran growled while Takashi cheered  
  
  
  
  
  
Meanwhile in the enchanted woods, the king had finished his talk with the two guardians  
  
"Are you sure Sakura is the one, Clow?" Asked Keroberos "it's so sudden"  
  
He nodded "The mystical warrior is sealed in the book and in the sword, both have found their owners, that means the Valhalla Knight is going to be released once again"  
  
"But you killed him several lifetimes ago" said Yue  
  
"You can't never kill him as long as there is evil in this world, and now that both the queen and I have found a way to end the war that keeps him in the underworld he'll escape. Both the book and the sword were created to hold the ultimate magic, the magic that will destroy once and for all that evil being. But Sakura is still unwise in the art of fighting, yet she has an excellent domain on magic, enough to have created her own. her counter part on the other hand has a magical and fighting skill. My other part has done an excellent job"  
  
"If Sakura is the Mystical Warrior along with that... kid that means she'll master whatever we teach her very fast... including before the tournament" Said Keroberos "she mastered her magic in half the time it took you Clow"  
  
"I know, she's stronger than me also"  
  
Keroberos sighed "The one that holds the sword will be ruthless against his enemies, but the one that holds the book will hold the sword's mind making it wise enough to control his feelings, and guide him to victory!"  
  
"We'll do it, we'll train her as we did with the cards" Said Yue  
  
"Please give her this" said Fujitaka. And with a swirl of his hands a Silver sword appeared. "This was her mother's. It had been in her family for generations. Also with this we'll know for sure if she's the chosen one. Now go and protect my daughter"   
  
As the Guardians turned around, Yue looked at Fujitaka "When will you tell her the truth?"  
  
Fujitaka looked at him, a smile on his face "The time will come very soon Silver guardian, very soon"  
  
  
  
  
  
"We're going to Kieran! Pretty ladies, Great food...."  
  
"And the hatred of everyone who sees us! Takashi, sometimes you amaze me!" said Xiaolang  
  
"Hey, don't be a party pooper! Severna girls are said to be the perfect wives. Lovable, cute and caring!. They say the princess is a jewel!" Said Eriol  
  
"You only care about the girls too don't you Eriol?" said Xiaolang as he glared at his friend  
  
"The king said we would stay in his castle, along with the ten knights who'll go with us" Informed Eriol  
  
"Mother arranged a meeting with the swordsmiths to make us new armor and weapons. It seems she really wants us to win this tournament, along with our ten knights. By the way, who's going with us?"  
  
The silence took over the 3 men. Xiaolang got impatient  
  
"I asked a question! answer me!"  
  
Eriol knowing that it wouldn't do any good to hide it said finally "Dorcas men"   
  
Xiaolang paled Dorcas and his men were the most undisciplined in the whole Kieran army. They never obeyed orders and were ruthless carnivores they lived for war and war only "Dorcas is going with us? Who gave that order?"  
  
"They are the only ones available, everyone else is on the front line" Said Eriol  
  
"I'd rather go alone" Said Xiaolang  
  
"Don't worry, they'll go after us. That way we can see how things in Severna are without getting in trouble"  
  
"And of course we'll check the gals!!!!" said Takashi making everyone sweatdrop  
  
  
  
After looking all around the castle for her guardians with no luck, Sakura returned to her cuarters.  
  
"I wonder were Kero and Yue-san are?" She said aloud.  
  
As he walked towards her bed something caught her eye. In her window, almost as if waiting for her, a sword stood. Its Silver color shining along with the rays of the sun.  
  
"Hoe? How did that get here?" She walked towards it, almost as if it were calling her. As she extended her hands to hold it, a big light enveloped her body almost blinding her. Inside the light, she heard a voice  
  
"He who holds the sword is a part of the contract"  
  
Suddenly as it had come, the light had gone. A strange glow was around Sakura and in the window stood both Yue and Keroberos  
  
She looked at both her guardians, scared as nothing else  
  
"What does this mean?" she said "What is going on?! what does this mean?!  
  
  
  
  
Yakumo: So that's chapter 2 of TWP!!!!  
  
Yue: That's all? after 8 months!!!!  
  
Yakumo: Don't you know you've got to leave them asking for more?  
  
Yue: But... but... but  
  
Yakumo: Anyway remember the Channels #AnimeLand and #Animerainbow!!!! come and visit! if you want to contact me remember my mails cuteyakumo@hotmail.com and kawaiiyakumo@hotmail.com! and remember REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!   
  
Ja ne!!! *kisses* 


End file.
